Oh Santa!
by bunnychu15
Summary: What happens when the Yu-Gi-Oh cast has been mandated by 4Kids to do a Christmas special? Complete chaos! Going with the format of "Silly Songs With Yugi," hilarity ensues as cast members who hate working together have to put on this completely ridiculous play. Veggie Tales references amok, zany plot twists, and fourth wall breaking galore!


Bunny, here! This is just a goofy little one-shot I came up with the idea for. Dub names are being used because this fanfic is so completely zany! Hope ya enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bunnychu15 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. She also does not own Veggie Tales. Please don't sue her and support the official releases of both!

Silly Songs With Yugi

Christmas Special: Oh Santa!

Pegasus J. Crawford was pacing around the room nervously. He wasn't too fond of this idea, but 4Kids Entertainment told them that if they wanted to stay on the air in the United States, then they needed to come up with a Christmas special…which unfortunately meant they had to use their dub names…so it was back to being Maximillion Pegasus…blegh.

"Yugi-boy, are you ready?" Pegasus asked. Yugi looked out the door of his dressing room and sighed.

"Yes, but is it really necessary for me to wear this stupid costume?" Yugi asked, coming out in a red and white bath robe with matching slippers and a hat.

"Of course it is! The fangirls will love it!" Pegasus said. Yugi shook his head.

"Not as much as they'll love Santa Kaiba." Yugi muttered. Pegasus clapped his hands.

"Just take your place, already!" Pegasus said. Yugi walked over to the set. "And we're on in…five…four…three…two…one!" Pegasus announced. Music started playing and the camera zoomed in on Pegasus who was sitting in a chair. "And now it's time for Silly Songs with Yugi, the part of our show where Yugi comes out and sings a silly song. It's Christmas Eve and Yugi is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies." Pegasus said. The camera zoomed in on the set and Yugi started singing.

"Oh Santa, I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies, three yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come…because it's Christmas!" Yugi sang. He then heard a loud knock at his door and got excited.

"Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a good little boy like me (1,) a good little boy like me?" Yugi sang again. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Yami Bakura who was dressed like his Ancient Egyptian counterpart.

"Yugi was surprised to be greeted not by Santa, but by a very grumpy looking tomb thief." Pegasus said.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, playing along with the script. Yami Bakura sighed…they didn't pay him enough to do stupid things like this!

"I'm a tomb thief, and I've come to steal your gold, oh yes I've come to steal your gold, and I've come to take all your silver and swipe your diamonds. So stand back, step aside you little pawn, and let me in!" Yami Bakura sang, nearly forgetting his lines and making Pegasus facepalm. Pegasus decided to let it pass and continue with the Christmas special as planned.

"Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Yugi makes an offering." Pegasus said. Yugi grabbed the plate of cookies and held it out to Yami Bakura.

"I'm not a Pharaoh, I have no tomb my thieving friend, but I have cookies, three yummy cookies. And I don't have silver, but please take this, my thieving friend, eat one of these my thieving friend, they are for Santa, but you may have one." Yugi sang. Both Yugi and Yami Bakura found the plot of this story entirely ridiculous but went along with it anyway.

"The tomb thief is truly touched by Yugi's good will, but Yugi, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa." Pegasus said. Yugi and Yami Bakura attempted to sing simultaneously…though it wasn't very successful.

"Oh, Santa, I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies, two yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come, because it's Christmas!" Yugi sang along with Yami Bakura.

"I'm a tomb thief, and I came to steal your gold, oh yes I came to steal your gold…you shared a cookie…a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to take your silver, I'll have to reconsider…because it's Christmas!" Yami Bakura sang along with Yugi. Before they could get into an argument over who was off key, they heard a knock at the door and the scene continued.

"Could that be Santa, could that be him, could it be the one who brings presents for a little boy like me, a good little boy like me?" Yugi sang. He opened the door. This time it was Marik who was dressed in his ghoul…erm…rare hunter garb.

"Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Yugi's door, but a rare hunter." Pegasus said.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked. Marik pulled out his Millennium Rod and pointed it at Yugi.

"I'm a rare hunter, and I've come to steal your cards, oh yes I've come to steal your cards, and I'll brainwash your friends and kill the Pharaoh…and avenge my father!" Marik shouted. Yugi wasn't too pleased that Marik was taking this…a little too seriously.

"Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Yugi made an offering." Pegasus said. Yugi picked up the plate of cookies.

"I can't give you my cards, or let you hurt my friends, sir rare hunter, but I have cookies, two yummy cookies! I can't let you get revenge, but please take this, sir rare hunter, eat one of these, sir rare hunter, they are for Santa, but you may have one!" Yugi sang.

"The rare hunter was also touched by Yugi's kindness, but his thoughts were still with Santa." Pegasus read. Yugi and Marik attempted to sing on key…and together.

"Oh Santa, I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, I've got a cookie, a yummy cookie, just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come, because it's Christmas!" Yugi sang with Marik.

"I'm a rare hunter, and I came to steal your cards, oh yes I came to steal your cards…you shared a cookie…a yummy cookie…I'll still avenge my father's life, but perhaps another time…because it's Christmas!" Marik sang with Yugi. They made stupid faces at each other after singing those lines, Marik being confident that he was the better singer. They then heard another knock at the door.

"Could that be Santa, could that be him, could it be the one who brings presents for a little boy like me, a good little boy like me?" Yugi sang. He opened the door and was surprised to see Zorc Necrophades standing there in a Santa hat.

"Yugi is greeted now by an evil looking creature from the shadow realm." Pegasus said, ignoring canon logic or use of the word 'hell' since this was a production by 4Kids.

"I'm from the shadow realm, and I've come to take your…" Zorc started, only to have the door slammed in his face by Yugi.

"Oh, Santa, I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come…" Yugi started. He then noticed a very irritated Seto Kaiba sliding down the chimney in a Santa suit. "It's finally Santa, it's finally him, at last the one who brings presents for a little boy like me, a good little boy like me!" Yugi sang. Kaiba tried not to grimace at the sight of Yugi in a bath robe.

"I'm Santa, and I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes I've come to bring you gifts, and I've come to stuff your stockings, oh ho ho ho, and I've come to jiggle my belly, and wiggle my…nose." Kaiba sang, not caring how he sounded at all…he was only doing this to keep Pegasus away from Mokuba. He noticed Yami Bakura and Marik had his three Blue Eyes cards and freaked out. "Hey wait a minute, those are my favorite cards…what are you doing with him? So you're the ones who broke into my house and stole them!" Kaiba yelled angrily.

"Umm…we can explain?" Marik said.

"Umm…we've changed?" Yami Bakura said. Kaiba prepared himself to beat the living daylights out of the two thieves.

"No one messes with Seto Kaiba…I mean Santa! You've been very naughty, and I've got a list!" Kaiba shouted, chasing Marik and Yami Bakura off stage to get his three favorite cards back. Yugi just looked at the scene in confusion. Zorc walked back in the open door and tapped Yugi on the shoulder, looking at his last remaining cookie.

"I'll take that instead of your soul." Zorc said, swiping the cookie and leaving. Yugi waved to the camera.

"Merry Christmas!" Yugi said. To the relief of the entire cast, the camera turned off. "Ugh…now that that's over, I'm going home to get some sleep." Yugi said, walking off the stage and hoping he would never have to do something that humiliating again.

Author's Notes:

1\. Yes, as you can probably tell, I switched around some of the lyrics. Why? Because Yugi's not a cucumber!


End file.
